A Secret of Love
by Engetsunoaori
Summary: Trouble hearts, often look for each other to find comfort. But what happens when simple comfort becomes more the the two have ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

A Secret of Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
To achieve a state of peace is a task that some spend their whole life just to gain. For some, to find this peace can be as simple as remembering a special moment, for others it might just be returning to a place of trust. In either case, to find this peace allows one's mind, body, and heart to forget their troubles. To forget that lingering pain, or wavering guilt. To have even a small moment of freedom will enable someone to be happier, even if it is for that moment. Sadly, some may resort to drastic means to have this peace. They feed off of it like a drug, until the once beautiful and delicate feeling becomes something dark, and even deadly.  
  
Our tale begins with the questions of troubled hearts, and the peace that they were allowed to find.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Water, the element on which we depend on most, served more then its original purpose one crisp morning. Though the spring's air held an icy chill, and the ground were still stiff from winter's sleep, someone found their way to the lake to have them self a swim. Who would be so crazy, you may ask, to swim in waters as cold as the ice it had once been? Ask the boy who had to endure the long winter before returning to his sanctum, and was obligated to wait till the translucent waters were once again returned to their liquid form.  
  
Mori Shin had always loved the water. He always felt a sense of assurance whenever submerged under the water depths, no matter what nature the water's climate may have been. At times, he felt that he could become a part of the water. To be lose, and yet solid, but always moving with some form of life. Quiet, and happy, it was like living a dream for Shin whenever he allowed himself to just rest there within the water. He felt as though nothing could ever be wrong.  
  
But all peace must end in one way or another. This was, for Shin, when one reoccurring thought comes crawling back from the deepest corners of his mind, to flash like a beam of bright light before him.  
  
Shin's eyes snapped opened, breaking his concentration of his once dreamlike state under water, to a crashing reality that his body was now beginning to react due to lack of air. With a sudden pulse of energy, Shin kicked his way through the water, climbing through the waters depths.  
  
His head was the first to break the surface of the lake. Water droplets fell from his hair like small pears in sunlight. His lungs gasped in graceful amounts of air, relieving the burning sensation that plagued his chest.  
  
Shin only sighed. He was happy. This was a true happiness. A feeling that is so strong that it completely consumes you, and protects you from outside troubles like a soft blanket. Sadly inner struggles made up for whatever could hurt you from the outside.  
  
The same, constant, nagging, annoying thought came back to haunt Shin, even though his attempts to keep it at bay. Violently he shook head back and forth trying physically to remove it, causing even more droplets to fly from his hair, and rippling the water around him.  
  
'No' Shin thought, 'I must not let myself keep thinking about that. It's best just to try and forget. To forget about . . .'  
  
"Shin!" a voice called.  
  
"Huh," turning himself in the water to face the shore, he saw some one approaching the lake.  
  
"Shin! Where are you?" the voice called once again, this time louder in volume.  
  
"Nasuti," he said happily once recognizing the voice, and began to swim toward the lake's dock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shin! Shin! Oh, where could he be," Nasuti could always execute a wonderful performance of the worried older sister whenever something was wrong with one of her "little brothers."  
  
Also know as, the Samurai Troopers.  
  
The five young men, who were responsible for defending the world against the forces of darkness, became the family she had somehow winded up taking care of.  
  
Although not related by blood, the bond they all shared broke the difference of relation, and made them the perhaps most confusing family in all of Japan. This was all right though, because none seemed to mind treating their older sister the same way she treated them as brothers.  
  
"Shiiiinnn!"  
  
"Over here Nasuti-san!" Towards the lake, a voice was heard. From the dock closest to her home, emerge the body of her friend. But in the still pale light of the growing day, his dampen flesh seem to glow an eerie light, like a forgotten spirit from long ago.  
  
Nasuti had other thoughts though.  
  
"Mouri Shin! Have you completely lost your mind?" She approaches him on the dock, as he began to dry off his nearly nude self with one of her bath towels.  
  
"I'm sorry Nasuti-san, I just couldn't resist," It had first time in over three mouths that the lake's waters had been thawed, and the ice had been ridden by sun light's daze, and who was he then the wielder of Suiko, to disobey the whims of the inner nature of his armor.  
  
Nasuti gave him her own version of "humph" and snatch the towel form his grip, then furiously began to rub it through his hair, determined not to leave one droplet remaining in his auburn locks.  
  
"I would have never thought that you, out of everyone else, I would have to worry about. But no, here I find you swimming around in close to freezing waters!"  
  
He laughs softly at her, and stared down at her with a mellow gaze, "Oh, don't worry about me Nasuti-san. I don't need to be looked after like a child."  
  
"You say that now, but just wait till you get sick, and will be begging for good old Nee-san to take care of you," her words only affect on him was to cause him to chuckle a bit louder, much to her disappointment.  
  
She only sigh, knowing that no matter what she did, nothing could convince him to stop these ventures to the lake for a quick dip, and nothing he could do could keep her temper fueled for long. Out of all the troopers, he was perhaps the least troublesome.  
  
When dealing with Ryo's temper, Shuu's nagging, Touma's sarcastic nature, and Seiji's stoic manner, close to everyday basis, Shin's placid nature was always welcome, and tended to have Nasuti favor him at times.  
  
This is why on days when he pulls stunts like this, she often believes the worst, and would do what she was best at.  
  
Worrying.  
  
"Come on then, before Shuu and Touma wake up and finish your breakfast for you."  
  
"Wouldn't want that to happen."  
  
The two began to walk back the worn path to the manor, to officially start the day with the other members of their strange household.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Yagyu manor attractive those all sorts it seemed. From warriors and demons, to houseguests and unexpected visitors, the once nearly vacant household always seems to now have some rumble of life existing within.  
  
Although with homes of their own, the Samurai Troopers couldn't resist the urge to return to their sergeant place of residents, and often times, Nasuti thought, just to annoy her.  
  
Not that she was minded their prolong visits of course; she was more then happy to have them over. All five had been accepted into a near by high school, and it was just more convenient for all of them to house with her, then to find own residents. It was also cheaper.  
  
With open arms, she happily accepted them all, but little did she know; she was also at times had to play mother to them. Especially when a certain houseguest had, despite her warnings, receive a dashing fever of. . .  
  
"102 degrees. In other words, you're not doing any much better Shin," she stated, shaking the thermometer.  
  
"I'm sorry again Nasuti-san. I never expected to get-" a rage of coughing over came him, jerking him with each cough he covered with his hand.  
  
At the calm of his coughing, she handed the poor boy a glass of water that sat at his nightstand, and then once done wetting his pallet, urged him to lie back down. "I know Shin, I know. And there is really nothing to be sorry for. You really can't help it if you get sick or not."  
  
She stood up, and made her way towards the door, "I'll go and make some tea, and you stay and rest for awhile."  
  
"Arigato Nasuti-neesan," he grinned.  
  
"Your welcome, besides it's my job after all, isn't it?" she winked at him and then left him, with only with runny noise and afflictive throat for company.  
  
He hated being sick. He would rather be up fighting the warlords all over again then be here, lying in a layer of his own sticky sweat and phlegm. His flesh was inflamed, but yet a consent chill pulled the woven blankets against him, until his body betrayed his senses of temperature, and he was forced to kick them off him again.  
  
Not to mention the coughing, the sneezing, and the pile of used tissues beside the bed. The headache caused by flow of mucus that went straight to his allying nose, which had grown sore from constant blowing.  
  
There was a whole list of complaints he could come up with it, but though all the hacking and the hot and cold flashes, there was one benefit to being the sick kid. A room to himself.  
  
Since he and the others had arrived at Nasuti's home, it was thought best that they would share rooms, so not to inconvenience her any further then they already had. It wasn't like there wasn't enough space for all to have their own rooms, but then again, when they were practically living off her, and having three free meals a day, you could at least not have her worry about a few extra rooms.  
  
But since he was sick, his former roommate, Shuu, had been kicked out, and their room had been condemned quarantine till further noticed.  
  
This also meant, for the next couple of nights, his room would be void of Shuu's snoring. Not that he could enjoy a full night's rest, but a quite evening was well worth it.  
  
Let Ryo deal with Shuu's blaring melodies. Speaking of Ryo.  
  
"Knock, knock, you awake?" Standing in the doorway to his room, Ryo leaned against the edging, waiting for his response.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake," Shin moved to sit up, as Ryo moved across the room, and sat at the edge of his bed.  
  
"Hey, how ya feeling?"  
  
"Not too much better I'm afraid," as if to see for himself, Ryo raised his hand, to gently place it against his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, you're still pretty warm, bud. Your face is pretty flush to."  
  
"Umm . . . Y-yeah," his eyes turned down cast, as Ryo's touch leaves his head.  
  
"Ryo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Hi Nasuti? What's up?"  
  
"At the moment Shin's temperature, and yours might be as well if you don't get out of here," she carried with her a tray holding a steaming tea cup, and some medicine, which soon accompanied Shin's water glass on the night stand.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll take my chances, now scat!" she shoed him off, as he retreated towards the hallway.  
  
"I'll sneak you some real food later Shin!" he called back, and disappeared from the room.  
  
"I swear, you guys practically ask for trouble," the jaded eyed women sighed, handing the sick Shin his tea, "Drink up, I didn't let it boil all the way, so it shouldn't burn your tongue, but still be careful."  
  
"I will," he sipped the tea slowly, enjoying the warm sweet taste that met his lips. She added just enough honey, so not to take away the true flavor of the tea itself. It was a welcome relief. Before he was allowed to finish it though, she handed him two pills, which he regrettably swallowed down his sore throat, but again, he knew if he didn't then he would never get better.  
  
He was all ready to return to his inward battle of him verse his own nose, when Nasuti's next action, nearly made him jump out of the bed.  
  
With clear and fluid movements, her slender hands began to undo the buttons on his pajama top, exposing his bare chest to the air around them, and cause him to flush three times fold.  
  
"Nausti! What are you doing?!" he attempted to stop her hands, but with ease she finished her task.  
  
"Oh come now, Shin. It's not like nothing I haven't already seen before, you know," she reached over, back to the tray, and pick up a small blue jar. As soon as she cracked the jar open, even Shin stuff up nose could clearly smell whatever derived from that jar.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It will help you breath, now lay back," she gently push him back to the pillows, and the proceeded to rub the strong smelling substance upon his chest.  
  
It was familiar, and yet, he couldn't place where or when he had smelt it before. It was like some strong herb of some sort, which had been chilled at the peak of some mountain, far off north. The smell alone could over power all of his senses, all but one.  
  
The feel of Nasuti's hands, gentle massaging the odd cream onto his chest. Her hands were warm, and gentle, but careful of where exactly she touched him. Not as low as his stomach, but more around the collarbone and this pectorals. At that time though, he really didn't care where she touch, he just knew it felt good.  
  
It reminded him . . .  
  
It reminded him his sister, who always seemed to know when his younger self needed comforted and held, though the times his mother was to sickly to take care of him. He remembers when he would use to curl up in her arms and listen to her tales about the sea.  
  
Before he realized it, he found himself falling into a light slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sayoko . . ."  
  
"Did you say something Shin?" when no reply was heard, she look up to find the young man she was caring for had been taken away to the land of dreams.  
  
She softly smiled, and re-buttoned his shirt, "Magic fingers, eh Shin?" she mused when the last of the buttons was fasten.  
  
He looks so young when he sleeps, she thought, seeing his relax face with slumber. It would almost seem that he was one who held no worries of his own, although Nasuti knew that was far from true. There was something bothering her young friend, and she was determined to find out what.  
  
But . . .  
  
That could wait till after he recovered. Brushing away his bangs, she, with a feather's touch, kiss his heated brow with her lips, "Sweet dreams Shin," and then she left, closing the door behind her, to leave the boy with his dreams.  
  
Translations: Nee-san- Sister Suiko- Shin's armor of the Torrent.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Seiji: C.G!!! What do you think you are doing!!!  
  
C.G: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Seiji: You know what I'm talking about! What do you think you are doing writing a Shin and Nausti Fic! She supposed to be with me!  
  
C.G: Says who?  
  
Seiji: *points to a million screaming Seiji/Nausti fan girls*  
  
C.G: Oh . . .  
  
Shin: What's wrong with that?  
  
Seiji: Shin! Where did you come from.  
  
Shin: That doesn't matter, what's wrong with the idea of Nausti-san and I dating? I mean we are the closet in age, and besides, why dose she always have to end up with you or Ryo? Why can't the nice guy finish first?  
  
C.G: Go Shin-kun!  
  
Seiji: Oh yeah *glare*  
  
Shin: Yeah *glares back*  
  
*Glaring contest*  
  
C.G: Well. . . um, while those two are going at it, I would like to say that I don't own the troopers  
  
Shu: And once again, I thank you Kami-sama for all the food I can eat!  
  
C.G: *takes out crowbar*  
  
Shu: Epp *runs away*  
  
C.G: And once again I would like to thank Max for once again beta-ing my junk. Till later  
  
*Shin and Seiji still glaring*  
  
C.G: Gezzes, Shin can be scary when he's mad . . . TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

A Secret of Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When the sun comes out, and winter's white cloth fades into a blanket of color, all know that spring has come forth from its resting place. But soon, spring becomes summer, and with summer comes warm beautiful weather, whose addicting allure draws all, far and near into its presences.

This meant, for the residents at the Yagyu manor, that Shin wasn't the only one who could have fun at the lake.

"Banzai!!!"  
  
A large splash erupted from the lake, as the bearer of Kongo demonstrated his ability to successfully perform a canon ball.  
  
"Ahh! Shuu!!!"  
  
Much laughter rose from the watery surface, as the three boys, Shuu, Touma, and Shin, played like children under the hot sun.  
  
Upon the shore, Seiji laid sun bathing on a lawn chair, while Ryo and Nasuti approach caring food and towels.  
  
"Thanks again Ryo."  
  
"Ah, don't mention it Nasuti. Just as long as there is something in here that's worth it."  
  
"Sandwiches and sodas sound good?"  
  
"Yep!" The two reached their camp spot, and set their things down.  
  
Ryo stretched, reaching up his arms as high as they would go, "Man, that thing is heavier then it looks," he kicked at the cooler.  
  
"Now you know why I didn't carry it," Nasuti sat down upon the second lawn chair, and began to search though her bag of towels for the sun tan lotion she threw in at the last moment.  
  
"Mmmm, that sun feels good!" she stared at Ryo for a moment, and just to admire the young man. He, like the others was well built, and nicely tanned, and along with his tiger blue eyes, jet black hair, (which was due for another cut) very well made him any teenage girl's dream guy.  
  
'And here I am living with five dreamboats, and yet I am still single!' Truth be told, she did have a little bit of a crush on Ryo when she first met him, but soon learned that they couldn't possibly have more of a relationship, of that, of a brother and sister. But, she was happier this way.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Ryo, do you happen to know what's been brothering Shin lately?"  
  
"Something's bothering Shin?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but lately he has been acting sort of distance. Like there is really something bothering him."  
  
"It's probably nothing," he waved her off, "You know Shin, if there is something wrong, he'll tell us eventually."  
  
"Your right, but . . . I still can't help but worry," a shadow was cast before her, and his hand met her shoulder.  
  
"Tell you what Nausti, I'll talk to him, and see if there really is something up with him, kay?"  
  
She smiles softly at him, "Thank you Ryo, you have no clue how much I appreciate this."  
  
"Ahh, don't mention it. Now, if you excuses me," tossing off his shirt, he raced towards the lake, and with a mighty leap, created a splash that could rival Shuu's.  
  
They all seemed to be having so much fun. All but one anyways. To her left, lay Seiji, with his back to the sun, and his arms cradle under his head, looked to have fallen into a light sleep under the warm sunlight.  
  
His face was turned to face her, but his eyes remained hidden though close lids and golden hair. She didn't believe she would ever be able to understand Date Seiji. Every time she had some sense of who he was, he did something to change that outlook around.  
  
Take the other day example, when she had just taken Shin up his medicine . . .

She had just descended the staircase, and headed off towards the kitchen to take the teapot off the stove. It was true what she told Shin about not boiling his water all the way for the tea, but after his cup was poured, she had place the teapot back on the stove. Why waste a perfectly good pot of tea?  
  
With the water boiled, and her teacup set with its drink, she sat herself down at the kitchen table to take a break.  
  
There was something upsetting Shin. And she had no idea why.  
  
Lately, he seemed withdrawn, quiet, and it seemed that often he would drift off into a daydream of his own lost thoughts.  
  
It had her worried.  
  
This was just not like him to be so out of it like he was. She only wished her to find out why, so she could try and help him, if he wanted it.  
  
Footsteps from behind altered her to turn and see who it was.  
  
"Hello Seiji," he just nodded to her as he entered, and made his way towards the fridge, "I made some tea. Your welcome to help yourself if you like?" again, no answer, but she saw him head towards the cabinet where the tea and coffee cups where held.  
  
For as long as Nasuti had known him, she learned that he was one who would keep to himself. Cold and silent was the aura which he held, and she could do nothing more then respect that.   
  
The others, after a time had come to see her as their older sister, and would often playfully tease her, treating her like she was actually family, but not Seiji.  
  
Out of all of them, he was still an enigma to her. Someone who, no matter how long they had known one another, would never see her more or less then an acquaintance.  
  
"How is Shin?" his question came so abruptly, causing her jump slightly  
  
"Oh, well . . ." she sighed, "He's not any better, but not any worst either. Hopefully the medicine will finally start taking affect, and his temperature will go down."  
  
"I see," he takes a sip of his tea, and the room once again returns to silence. How strange that sound was. In a house with five men, plus one oversize cat running around. Silence was definitely a rarity.  
  
"Well," she said getting up, "I better get something started for dinner, before the others get back," she managed to make it to sink, and then she was stop.  
  
Seiji took a hold of Nasuti hand, and turned her to face him, staring down with his violet eyes at her's. For that moment, she was uncertain about what to do.  
  
"You should take care of yourself as well," was all he said, then left.  
  
It took her a full minute to response, "What?"

What did he mean?  
  
Nothing of that day had since been mention, or for that matter understood.   
  
'What did he mean take care of myself? How can I not?' his words, along with what ever was going on with Shin, had become overly frustrating for her to handle.  
  
But today, all she wanted to think about was working on her tan. This was a day that shouldn't be spent on troubles such as those.  
  
With a small click, she opened the lotion's bottle, and rubbed it up and down her arms and around her neck. Her apparel for this sunny day consisted of a red bikini, and a warm yellow and orange sundress, worn over the bathing suite, for conservative reasons.  
  
She was just about to follow Seiji's example, when she noticed something sneaking their way over them.  
  
Shuu and Ryo, like a couple of thieves on the prowl, came tiptoeing forward, and moved to both ends of Seiji's lawn chair.  
  
"Shuu-"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Slowly the two boys picked up the chair, and moved forward towards the lake, practically snickering the whole way. That is when Seiji finally woke up.  
  
"Huh, what's going- Ahh!!!"  
  
And now we have a very wet and very angry Seiji.  
  
"Shuu, Ryo, you two are going to PAY for that!"  
  
"Oh really!"  
  
Ryo and Shuu then jumped in the lake after him, and began their battle of the splashes, and Nasuti's attack of the giggles.  
  
It must have been the first time she had every heard Seiji shout like that, and thanks goodness those boys were causing quite a commotion, because if any of them had heard her laughing at them, like she was now, then the same fate that happen to Seiji, would have happened to her.  
  
So she simply sat back and watched as the battle unfolded.  
  
The day moved on, and soon, the boys retreated from their watery battlefield, and made their way to shore, where Shuu personally staked claim over the cooler.  
  
Nasuti was sitting at the end of the dock, her feet soaking in the cool waters of the lake, watching the wind play in the trees, and the light of sun slowly moving towards the horizon melting the colors of soft violets and reds meld into the sky above. It scene that played reminded her of her grandfather. At times he would just sit here, with her to just admire what was seen before him.  
  
The thought of her grandfather made her heart sink. She missed him, so much that tears nearly came to falling every time she thought.  
  
"Ahh!" something cold and clammy wrapped around her ankles, scaring at least three years from her life time, as she scramble back onto the dock.  
  
That's when she heard laugher, but not from those around the cooler, but from the lake. From the abyss of the waters, he came forth with a wicked grin.  
  
"Shin! You brat!"  
  
"Brat? I'm a brat now," he pulled him self upon the dock, body wet, and face lighten with sunlight's fading gleam.  
  
"Yes brat! You scared me half to death!" she stomped, and then sat back down on the dock.  
  
"Now now, it was just a little joke, "he sat down beside her, as she refuses to meet his gaze, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
'Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes, anything but those.'  
  
"Fine, forgiven, forgotten. But next time you will not be forgiven so easily."  
  
"I understand."  
  
The two just sat there for a while, not saying anything, and quietly watching the lake together.  
  
"So," Nasuti started, "Why aren't you with the others?"  
  
"Why aren't you?"  
  
"I asked you first Shin."  
  
"I just wanted to enjoy the waters by myself for a while."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So, now why are you here out here?"  
  
"I . . . I'm just waiting for the sun set I guess."  
  
"The sun set?"  
  
"Yes. My grandfather and I use to sit here, and watch it together. It sort of has become a tradition I suppose."  
  
"Oh, so that's why I see you out here sometimes," she just nodded, and looked forward. Shin noticed the gradually fall of her expression, "You miss him, don't you?"  
  
She didn't answer at first. Just hung her head, and exhaled softly, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I guess it's just something that you just can't get over. Even after what we have been through."  
  
What they had been though was more then what the normal human psyche could have take. Their engagements with the forces of darkness, which not only meant demons, but mad scientists, and ancient spirits bent on revenge, was something that no needed to have face.  
  
Nasuti and Jun, bystanders caught up in their battles, could do nothing but watch the chaos unfold. Watching evil itself come forth and rage its terror upon the land they knew as home, just as horrible as fighting that evil itself.  
  
A boy whose lost his innocents in fate was forgotten, and a woman who lost her family, because of the darkness that they all had to face.  
  
Something compiled him to embrace her in half hug, encircling her shoulders with his arm. At first, she leaned into him, resting her head onto his shoulder, understanding what he meant with such a gesture. But then she suddenly pushed him back!  
  
"Shin! You're still wet!" her pushed him, falling back to the water.  
  
Laughing, he starting to swim back out, "I think I'll swim for a little longer, save some food for me!" and he was gone, back to his watery depths.  
  
Nasuti stood up, intending to go back to the others, when an idea came to mind. Here she had been, still in her bikini, and had yet never had the chance to use it.  
  
"Oh why not?"  
  
She started on the string straps of her dress, untying each knot with out difficulty, then let garment fall off onto the dock.  
  
'I feel like I'm about to go skinning dipping. Oh, Yagyu! Snap out of it! You're not a teenager anymore!'  
  
Slowly she slipped into lake, and let herself the moment she needed to adjust to climate of the water. It wasn't as cold she expected it to be, but was enough to move the goose bumps up to her skin.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she dunked her self under the water for a while. When it came apparent that she needed air, she pushes herself back up to the surface. It had been awhile since she had her self a swim. She fad always been busy with some sort work or another, or the freeze baby within her forbid her of any such actions.  
  
With out realizing it, she looked to see Shin ahead of her, with a rather surprised expression playing on the corners of his face.  
  
Being a good mood, Nasuti dove under again, intending to stay under longer then before. The world beneath the water was something, one could only experience to imagine. A timeless reality, of never ending thoughts, where all and nothing seemed to exist without reason. A world Nasuti knew little of, but understands why Shin loved it so.  
  
Somewhere, somehow, she sensed that Shin had also dived under with her. She swam only deeper, not wanting to care of the consequences that were to come forth.  
  
She almost felt like a fish, moving through the water like she did. She may never be as great as a swimmer as Shin, but what she could accomplish, she held with pride. That was until; her pride was slash with the lack of lung space she had.  
  
Her heart pulsed again and again, faster and faster, as her chest tightens, and head began to spin from lack of air. She tried to swim back up wards, but her limbs already burn, and the distance she made by swimming downwards subtracted the strength she needed to escape the lake's waters.  
  
Everything felt heavy, was near the point were her lungs could no longer hold the air she was held back. Was this what it was like to die? No, she couldn't, she wouldn't give up!   
  
Fate decided to play a kind hand, as something took hold of her, and raised her back from the dark waters, to the light of what remained of day.  
  
Gasping what she could of the air, in one breath, she clung like a child to whatever had saved her from drowning.  
  
Vaguely, she thought her name being called, and soon, she realized where she exactly was.  
  
"Nasuti! Are you alright?" his blue eyes met her green, as each still fought to catch their breath.  
  
"Yes, I think so," Shin was the one who held her hovering above the lakes surface, "For a moment there, I thought that I was going to-," he was holding her all right. Close enough to feel him fully pressed against her, in their partially clad attire.  
  
They both notice this award scene, and at the same time, the push away from each other with matching blushes!  
  
"Um, I think it's time to head back now."  
  
"Yeah . . ." The two move back for the dock. Shin was first to arrived at the dock, and help Nasuti up when she approached.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome. Say Nasuti?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where did you learn to swim like that?"  
  
Somewhat surprised by his question, "Well, you don't expect someone to grow up near the lake, and not learn how to swim, right?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Shin! Nasuti!" Both heard the call, and look to the others to see Touma signaling them in," You two better hurry up! Shuu just finish his fifth sandwich!"  
  
"It was my sixth!"  
  
"See my point!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Laughter came from both of them due to Touma mockery of Shuu's appetite. It was wrong yes, but laughable nonetheless.  
  
"Time to go."  
  
"Umm, Shin?"  
  
"Thanks for saving me," Nasuti nearly whispered. He only smiled, and she smiled back. That was all either of them needed to say.  
  
Night fell shortly after that, as all six of them gathered in the living room of Nasuti's home, to prepare for the movie of the week.  
  
"Where's the popcorn?"  
  
"It's popping Shuu! Be patience!"  
  
"Awww, but the tape's almost rewound!" he whined pathetically to those in the kitchen.  
  
It had become something of a tradition that every other week, they would somehow all find a way to sit down, and watch movie that normally Shuu would rent. There was not really too much of an argument as to why they willingly came together like this, but there was no complaint really.  
  
"Popcorn anyone?" Nasuti appeared form the kitchen doorway, holding a large bowl of popcorn, which was meant to share.  
  
"Yay!" Shuu nearly ran forward to "assist" her with the food, "I'll take that, thank you," before it even left her grasp, Shuu had already taken a hand full of his own, into his mouth.  
  
"Save some for the rest of us man!" the popcorn was taken from him.  
  
"Yeah, Shuu!"  
  
"Hey, what movie did you rent again?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Terrors From Beyond a Bloody Moon!"  
  
"Hold it!" All eyes turned to Nasuti, who had yet to walk three feet into the room, "Shuu is this another horror movie?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Shuu, you know how much I dislike horror flicks!"  
  
"I know, but come on. I heard that it's really good, and it isn't anything like 'Creeping Tidings'," that movie was more of gore and porn then horror, that he had tried to sneak in with out Nasuti knowing, however, because of a little bird named Byakuen, who the others forgot to let out, he was caught red handed, and was forced to do all the house chores the next day!  
  
"Still, it might be better if I were just to spend the evening in my study working-"  
  
"No!" Shuu lunge her, keeping himself in between her and the path to the staircase, "Come on, please watch it with us Nasuti! Please!"  
  
"But Shuu-"  
  
"Oh please, please, please, PLEASE!" he had even gone as far to begging on his knees, to convince her of staying with them.  
  
"Oh Shuu stop it! I don't see why it is so important for me to be here."  
  
"Because if your not, then you'll end up locking yourself in your study till all hours of the night, then complain about back pains from falling asleep at your desk again, Nasuti-san. Besides, are you that afraid of a little horror movie?"  
  
"You should talk about being afraid Touma-san, especial from what I heard from Miyuki-chan."  
  
"Who's Miyuki-chan?" Shuu asked, not seeing Touma's wide eye, shocked expression.  
  
"Oh, she's a sweet girl who works part time at the library. She's always asks me about Touma-san, and how he-"  
  
"You've made your point Nasuti-san," Touma practically growled, sinking further in the chair he was in.  
  
"Oh does Touma have a girlfriend now?"  
  
"Shut up!" he huffed and everyone laughed.  
  
"All right then, I think I'll head upstairs now-," She tried again, but Shuu grabbed a hold of the legs he knelt by, "Shuu!"  
  
"Nasuti please don't leave us!" the man sounded like a two year old with the way he went on with his whining, really giving her no choice.  
  
"Fine, fine you big baby, I'll stay!"  
  
"Thank you!" he stood so quick, and hugged her so tight, that she nearly fell over when he released her, and hoped back down to his station on the floor, in front of the T.V.  
  
She shook her head, and then took the most comfortable available place between Ryo and Shin on the couch, "One condition though! If I have to sit though this, someone is going to have to volunteer to lend me their hand to squeeze when is most necessary!" best way to deal with fear, was to crush the life out of hand next to you. She was half hoping that Shuu would offer.  
  
"Yeah yeah, it's starting!" well, there goes that plan.  
  
The previews started, and all were at their stations. Nasuti, Ryo and Shin on the couch. Touma and Seiji in the chair on opposite sides of the room, with Shuu, lying on his stomach on the floor, eating the popcorn.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry about it Nasuti," one of Ryo's arms stretched out, and rested on the couches head board behind her, within reach of her ear, "Just wait till he passes out, then you can sneak away," he made it sound like some gangster plan, which she giggled about.  
  
"Shh!!!!"  
  
They all fell silent at that point, really having no choice, but to watch the movie presented to them.  
  
It seemed the movie was about some kids in an abandon camp out in the middle of nowhere, with a werewolf close by or something. She had no interested what so ever in the film, and found it more tiresome then scary, she expressed with a yawn.  
  
She felt her eyes go dry, tempting her to close them and just sleep right there on the couch with Ryo and Shin, but an unexpected gesture reawakened her temporarily.  
  
"Can't fall asleep yet," it was a whispered commit, from to Shin and her, and found that her hand had been taking by his. She stared at their hands, and then to him.  
  
"I didn't mean it literary," but that was more then a thought out loud, since neither motion to let go. He turned back to the movie, and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
She never really realized how nice of a pillow Shin was.   
  
Hours passed, and finally the movie that had been so waited for ended, with surprising results.  
  
"Well," Shuu stretched, "That wasn't so now bad, now was it guys?" no answer, "Guys?"  
  
All around the room, the sleeping bodies laid, of his once conscience friends, "Ahh I don't believe it! Did everyone pass out on me!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Seiji? You're awake? You weren't sleeping?"  
  
"I wasn't, I was meditating," he stood with the grace that only Seiji could define, and looked to the others. Touma, with one arm bent on the armrest, with his head in the crook of his arm, fast asleep. Ryo, Shin and Nasuti had all passed out on the couch. Ryo on the right armrest, head titled back on the sofa, and Shin and Nasuti . . .  
  
Well, they almost looked cute. Shin's body seemed to turn enough to give him as much leg room on the couch as possible, while Nasuti looked content to be curled up at his side, with her knees tucked under her, both of their hands still intertwined.  
  
"Guess we gotta' wake them up, eh?" Shuu moved towards Ryo and shock his shoulder, "Dude, movie's over, time to get up," with some groaning, Ryo finally came to, rubbing his eyes as he did.  
  
"What's up?" he said with a yawn.  
  
"It's time for bed."  
  
He nodded, getting up, and rubbing a cramp from his shoulder.  
  
"What about him?" Ryo motion to Touma, who was known to not awaken for any means once he cross the bridge to dream land.  
  
"I got him," He went over to the blue haired boy, and hoisted him over his shoulder, letting the boy totally hang limp, "Night guys."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night Shuu," now all that was left was Shin and Nasuti.  
  
"I almost hate to do this to them, but-" he was about to nudged Nasuti, but was stopped by Seiji.  
  
"Don't wake her. We all know she doesn't sleep enough anyways," before Ryo could even commit on Seiji's rare act of concern, the blond had already lifted the young women into his arms, in a wedding style hold, and proceed to follow Shuu up the stairs.  
  
Ryo could only watch, "Okay then. Shin? Shin-kun? Wakie wakie buddy" like Shuu, he took a hold of Shin shoulder, and rocked the boy back and forth.  
  
"Huh, what?" he mumble in a daze.  
  
"Time to head up to bed."  
  
"Where's Nasuti?" he asked noticing his heat source missing from his side.  
  
"Already in bed, come on," with little reluctance, the both headed to their rooms, Ryo stopping at Shin's door on the way.  
  
"Hey Shin, has something been bothering you bud?"  
  
"Wha- what do you mean?"  
  
"You have been acting a bit off lately? Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
He didn't say anything right away. Just stared away form Ryo's gaze, while he leaned on his and Shuu's door. "No, everything is fine. I've just been a bit tense lately."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing important, just silly things."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Shin nodded.  
  
"Alright man. If there is anything you need to talk about, I'm here for ya, kay?"  
  
"Yes, thanks Ryo."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Good Night," Shin bid his tidings, and enter his room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
'Things like this aren't always easy to talk Ryo,' he sighed, 'since the reason why I have this problem . . . is because of you . . .'  
  
Seiji: RYO!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!  
  
Ryo: I didn't do anything, I swear!  
  
Seiji" C.G! What do you think your-C.G?  
  
Touma: She's gone.  
  
Shuu: Look, she left a note!  
  
C.G's Note: I am writing this so I cannot be hurt by any of the troopers for what I have done so far in the fic. First off, I don't own you guys (say it Shuu, and I'll make you kiss Touma)  
  
Shuu: GROSS!  
  
C.G's Note: And also, I would like to say this. If Seiji starts another fight with Shin, I'll change my mind about the Semi Shin and Nasuti fic.  
  
Shin: SEMI? I thought this was a me and Nasuti fic!  
  
Seiji: Ooo, maybe this won't be so bad!  
  
Shin: Not if I have anything to say about it!  
  
Nasuti: What else dose it say Shuu?  
  
Seiji and Shin: Nasuti! Twin blushes  
  
Shuu: Nothing else, other then we'll finally figure out what's really bothering Shin, and it has something to do with Ryo.  
  
Nasuti: Ryo?!  
  
Ryo: I didn't do anything!  
  
C.G: Shhhh! I'm hiding in a tree - TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Secret of Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He had never realized it, until Nasuti had brought it to his attention. He'd never seen the daze expressions, or the long drawn out thoughts that were never shared. When with the others, he seemed normal; content, kind, and helpful. But . . . when all backs were turn, he slipped back into this melancholy state, whose reasons of coming had yet to reveal itself.  
  
Regardless of what he denied, Shin was agitated by something. But what? Those "silly things" did not take what moments you had to yourself, and turn them into moments you wish you did not have?  
  
He didn't know what bothered him more, Shin's silence of where his troubles came from, or for him not seeing this sooner! They had fought together, ate together, lived together, yet . . . it had been Nasuti who noticed this first.  
  
She acted too much like a mother for her own good sometimes. Housing them, feeding them, worrying too much for her own good. This woman, he finally understood, wasn't as appreciated as she should have been.  
  
"She does too much."  
  
"Who?"  
  
They all had been sitting around, nothing better to do on this rainy day then just to wait it out. Touma was reading a book, Shuu was playing a video game, and Seiji had asked the question.  
  
"Nasuti."  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"Ahh! Not again! Stupid game!" The game once again got the better of Shuu, as "Game Over" flashed across the screen.  
  
"Temper, Shuu. Imagine what Nasuti-san will do if you smash the TV?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," He ignored Touma, turned off his game, and flopped down on the couch," There isn't anything to do! Right, Shin? Hey Shin?" he nudged the boy next to him.  
  
"Huh, yeah."  
  
"You okay pal? You look out of it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. The rain's just making me a bit weary, that's all."  
  
Shuu yawned, "Yeah, I know the feeling. Say, let's go out and do something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe we can go out to eat?"  
  
"We just ate," replied Touma, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Umm, go see a movie?"  
  
"Nope. We'll never agree on just one, and end up just wasting time and energy," again Touma had a point.  
  
"Well then Mr. Smart guy, what do you suggest?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
That was helpful.  
  
Shuu shook his head. Oh what a boring day.  
  
"I'm back," along with her arrival came the cooled air of the wind and rain, as she opened and shut the door with one hand, while the other held her bag of notes and such.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
"Thanks, what are you guys up to?" She hung her jacket up in the closet.  
  
"Oh, nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Shuu whined.  
  
"Why do I find that hard to believe?"  
  
"So what were you doing out in this nasty weather, Nasuti-san?" Shin asked.  
  
"Well, I went to the library to drop off some books, and got caught up speaking with Miyuki-chan," it was hard not to noticed Touma's twitch when that name was mentioned.  
  
"Oh, isn't that the girl who has a crush on-"  
  
"What could you two have talked about for over a half hour?" Touma cut Ryo off.  
  
"Since you asked, she was telling me about this dance she trying to organize to help raise money for the library. She seems to have every thing worked out, but is short on volunteers. Which reminds me, Touma-san, " she stared at him with what looked like an innocent expression, but had the gaze of what the hunter would have for its prey, "Miyuki-chan wanted me to remind you-"  
  
"Hey, I know what we could do!" the blue haired boy jumped from his chair, "We can go dancing!"  
  
"Dancing?"  
  
"Touma, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," he growled, "Look. I read in the paper that there's some new dance club that opened up somewhere down-town."  
  
All eyes looked upon him with confusion and surprise that he, of all people, suggested this.  
  
"Come on, it's indoors and something to do."  
  
A long pause, then . . .  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
"Now wait a second, we can't just get up and go."  
  
"Why not Nasuti?" It was Touma's turn to sport his deceiving expression.  
  
"Well because it's already getting late, and-"  
  
"We're not kids anymore, Nasuti. We can go out after dark by ourselves."  
  
"Yes, but if memory recalls, you must be twenty-one or older to enter most of the clubs, and yes, Touma, I know that there are clubs that do accept those who are younger, but I also read the paper, and know for a fact that the only way you're going to get into the club you're intending is if you get a fake I.D., or-"  
  
"Or if we're with someone who is twenty-one or older." All eyes were on her.  
  
"Oh no, don't even think of it, and my answer is no. " She was intercepted before she could make her escaped to the kitchen by Touma.  
  
"Now, now, Nasuti-san. Why are you so against going out to have some fun? It's not a blind date with a total stranger. It's simply an outing with five single young men? Are you afraid of being seen out with us?"  
  
'Oh Touma-san, you are the clever one, trying to play the guilt card, but I will not be out done so easily!'  
  
"No Touma-san, why would I be afraid to be seen with five attractive young men as yourselves. In fact, most girls would be flattered, but you see, I do have work to do that would be better spent in my study, then at a club. Besides, what would I wear?"  
  
"What about the red dress," she shot Ryo a death-glare as soon as he had mention the red dress she had worn to his sixteenth birthday.  
  
"That will work!"  
  
"Oh come on-"  
  
"Please Nasuti!"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Nasuti-san, please"  
  
"Oh, not you to Shin," it had to be some conspiracy that she received four pairs of sad puppy dog eyes (Seiji was not included, Nasuti was very much grateful for) begging her to consent to going to the club with them. 'Damn you Touma!'  
  
"Fine, I give, I'll go!" Shuu gave a loud cheer, as thank-yous were given on whim, and each headed for their rooms to change into proper attire for the evening.  
  
She just stood there, shrugged her shoulders over, and gave a great sigh, "How do I get myself get talked into these things?"  
  
Someone from behind patted her shoulder, as she looked to see Seiji out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"If it makes you feel better," he started, "I have no desire to go either."  
  
"Then why didn't you say anything?"  
  
She actually saw him sigh this time; "He would have most likely used the same tactic on me," he turned and also headed for his room, and Nasuti didn't bother to question why. What she wanted was just to get this evening over with, and start planning her revenge on Touma.  
------  
Sometime during the drive into town, a break in the clouds gave them just enough time to run and get to cover in the long club line, before the rain began to fall again.  
  
Regardless to say, Nasuti was not in a very good mood. It was cold, and for someone who was wearing sleeveless, short red dress with a black bow on the front, it was very cold! And not to mention the two-hour wait line did not help matters either.  
  
Eventually one of the guys had caved in and gave her one of their jackets, but that didn't much improve the situation.  
  
'Oh, Touma, you are so going to get it when I find a way how,' Yes it was immature to be plotting revenge on the younger man, but it did help to distract her from the cold.  
  
When the time finally came to enter the club, the only obstacle that stood in their path, was one big, bald bouncer, dressed in all black from head to toe.  
  
Shove to the front by the other, she showed the bouncer her driver's licenses, and then by some miracle he must have just assumed that the five men behind her were also of age since he had said nothing at all when the six of them had entered. She supposed that being with the five men was somewhat intimidating, but by judging by the looks she receive from some of the women who were also waiting in the line, it could be a good thing as well.  
  
The whole two-story room was literally pulsing with life! Lights of all colors kept flashing, music vibrated the floor, and the whole original theme of the club theme forgotten to the masses inside.  
  
"This place is to cool!"  
  
"And really loud!"  
  
"Huh, what did you say?!"  
  
"Nasuti-san?" Touma had moved though the others to now stand before of her, and took her hand, _"Je vais danser avec vous?"  
_  
'What was he up to,' she thought, 'Well, wouldn't hurt to accept the offer?'  
  
"Well, it's: _'Est-ce que j'ai ce dance?'_ and yes you may," she added a hair toss to that, as they both made their way to the dance floor, the others following in their own way.  
------  
Time was made totally irrelevant it seemed, while Nasuti was literally dancing most of the night away. Her original idea of tonight's events was that the others would go off, and she would play the good chauffeur and quietly fade back until it was time to go home.  
  
She couldn't have been any more wrong.  
  
It seemed that every time the DJ went to the next track, she ended up dancing with a new partner. Her partners of the evening had mainly been Touma, Ryo, Shuu, or Shin, who switched off between songs, and, unless she was just imagining the whole thing, were keeping all other suitors away. But this was the least of her concerns though.  
  
At one of the side tables found around the club, Nasuti sat alone rubbing her feet.  
  
"Rule number one when dressing for night clubs. Never wear heels higher then an inch!" Thanks to the tight fit of her red high heels, and the occasional stepped on foot, her feet were ready to call it quits! But the others had disappeared back into the crowd, and it was very unlikely that she would be able to tack them down and convince them to head back for home now.  
  
Then again, she was reluctant to leave herself, regardless of the condition of her toes.  
  
Among the sea of people, she saw that one of her companions of the evening began to approach her lonely table, "Nasuti-san, why are you sitting here by yourself?"  
  
"Letting my poor feet rest for a moment, Shin," she had taken her wicked shoes off, and had attempted to rub the life back into her foot, "Where are the others?"  
  
"Not to sure, Shuu found someone else to dance with, and I think Touma and Ryo are trying to convince the bartender that they're of age."  
  
"Let's pray whoever it is, is smart enough to ID? I do not want to deal with their hangovers tomorrow."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Hmm," she breathed "What about Seiji? I don't think I have seen him since we got here?"  
  
"Seiji . . . knowing him, he's probably hiding in the shadows somewhere."  
  
How strange was it that the warrior of light, preferred to always hid away in the shadows, "What about you Shin? Find any cute girls to dance with?"  
  
She knew he was blushing, "No, no one cuter then you."  
  
"Oh stop," she laughed and lightly slapped his knee. He was sometimes too cute. As she took her first real look at him that night, and saw that he was wearing the black, button down shirt she bought for him for his birthday some time ago. For the longest time, the only thing she had ever seen him wearing was usually light color clothing, such as light blues and whites. So, she figured something dark would have been a nice change for him. Tonight was the first time she had every see him ever wear the dark garment, and needless to say, he looked very good in it.  
  
A strange, unique tune over took the club, changed the mood of the club's heavy atmosphere somewhat.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Swing music," they both looked on to see, some to very little people dance to the different sound. Most walked away from the dance floor, while others just made something up as they went along.  
  
"It's been a while since I've heard swing."  
  
"Do you know how to dance to that, Nasuti-san?"  
  
"Not really, just know what I've seen on TV," swing dancing was more interesting to watch at times, then to move to.  
  
Shin moved out of his chair, and held his hand out to her, "Shall we?"  
  
"Shin, do you know how?"  
  
"Maybe?" against her better judgment, and her ragging feet, she slipped back on the red heels, then accepted his offer.  
  
"Shin-kun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you step on my feet, you'll be in worst trouble then Touma-kun."  
  
"Don't worry Nasuti-san," his hands gently grasped both of her hands, "I'll be careful," and with a spin, they started to dance.  
  
It was an unrehearsed performance, but that did not seem to affect those who went on and watch the two turn and twist to the music flowing music.  
------  
"Look, if you don't have an ID, then I can't give you anything other then water!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I had a ride, so I didn't think of bringing my license."  
  
"Maybe you should have, because if you did, then we wouldn't have this problem," tonight's bartender finished drying another glass, and placed it back on the rack.  
  
"Come on, if they let us in here, don't you think we're old to have ourselves a shot?" Touma tried again to replace identity with common reasoning. All he got from the bartender was a look.  
  
"Listen, if some underage kid gets past the bouncer, nobody is gonna' care, but if the same underage kid gets drunk, and is involved in some sort of accident, they're gonna' blame the guy who didn't check the ID of the brat before he did something stupid. So, no proof, no booze. Now scram before I call security!" It was hopeless for Touma to try any more with him, so he just left to regroup with Ryo on the other side of the bar.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"None what so ever! I never thought I would meet a bartender who cared enough to ID!" Touma and Ryo sat bar side for the moment, watching those who were dancing, and those who weren't.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Shuu came by and sat between the two.  
  
"Nothing really, having fun Shuu?"  
  
"Oh yeah! The time of my LIFE!" he flung an arm around Touma's shoulders, "Touma, you have no clue how much I owe you for talking Nasuti into coming here with us!"  
  
"Ahh, don't mention it! Speaking of whom, where has our of age companion run off to?"  
  
"The bathroom?"  
  
"Look," Ryo pointed across the floor, to where the two dancers appeared from time to time.  
  
"Check it out."  
  
Shuu gave a low whistle, "They look like they're having fun."  
  
"Yeah. Hmm. . . "  
  
"What is it Touma?"  
  
"Is it just me, or does it seem like those two have been a bit too cozy lately?"  
  
"Cozy? What do you mean?" asked Shuu.  
  
"Well, look at them. Every time those two are anywhere near each other, they're always smiling. And remember how they were practically cuddling during the movie?"  
  
"They were?"  
  
"No they weren't," Ryo stood up and stretched. The current song seemed to be winding down to its last notes, and he was in the mood to get back to the dance floor, "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to step in before Nasutis' dance card gets filled."  
  
"You better hurry bud."  
  
"Why?" Shuu pointed to a conniving Touma, who already was two steps ahead of Ryo.  
  
"Hey!"  
------  
The dancing drew on later into the evening, but the club's attendance only seemed to grow with each passing song. Soon, it came to the point where one couldn't even move without slamming into someone else, and with a club filled with this many people, it was quite easy to get lost with out notice.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me!" All she had done was take her eyes off the boys for one moment, before the crowd swept them away and left her alone yet surrounded, "Excuse me, hey!" she had been bumped to hard that time, knocking her balance off, and nearly sending her to the floor!   
  
Before the tumble could become fatal, an angel lay in wait to catch her.  
  
"Huh?" she had been staring at the floor, when the hand that now held her arms below the shoulders, brought her back to her feet.  
  
"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to fall on you like that. It was-"  
  
"Nasuti-san?"  
  
"Seiji?" she didn't know whether to be embarrassed or shocked! Embarrassed that he caught her, or shocked that he had been there to catch her!  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I've lost the others though, have you see them?"  
  
"No, crowd is too dense."  
  
"Great," she muttered, "Let's try towards the walls. Maybe we can meet them over there," he nodded, and the two tried again to push their way through the crowd, when once again, the music held command over its movement.  
  
Though the course of that evening, many different variations of rhythms had made their way very well known. Mainly those with a fast and upbeat tempo, or heavy and loud rock! Then, every so often a joker of genera would be thrown in, such as the swing music that had been played early, or soft, easy music meant for those who need a slow dance to let their hearts calm them.   
  
Left and right of them, couples began pairing up, and began to closely dance with one another.  
  
"Now what?" even with the decrease in speed, the club felt even more packed then ever! However, Seiji seemed to come up a simple solution.  
  
Like any gentleman of this modern era, he reached out for Nasuti' hands, laying one upon his shoulder, while one of his lightly gasped her waist, "When in Rome?" he said.  
  
"Okay," she followed his example, as they danced rocking back and forth, side to side.  
  
"So Seiji, " she tried small talk to lighten the awkward moment, "Where have you been all evening?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"Oh, so have you been dancing at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright," to say the least, Seiji was not one she expected herself to dance with that evening, but like he said, When in Rome, dance?  
------  
"What time is it?"  
  
"After two I think," to confirm this, he checked his watch, "Make that fifteen till three, Shuu," the song change left the boys to retreat to a table similar to one Nasuti had been perched at early that evening.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm just about ready to go home."  
  
"Tired already Ryo?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So I guess all we need now is to find Nasuti and Seiji, and hit the road!"  
  
"Where did those two run off to?"  
  
"Found them," Touma announced so nonchalantly.  
  
"Where?" looking both ways, Shuu trying to spot them.  
  
He pointed forward, "They're out there dancing."  
  
"Seiji's dancing!?"  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Shin.  
  
"He's the only natural blond out there, look," with that noted, it wasn't that much harder to spot the duo. Seiji had taken what looked to be the lead, while Nasuti rocked to his pace, keeping her eyes to the floor.   
  
"Heh, looks like Shin has some competition now."  
  
"What are you talking about Shuu?"  
  
Shuu, Touma, and Ryo looked to each other, seeing who was best suited to explain to Shin about their little theory.  
  
"Well, I mean . . .well- aren't you two like . . .involved."  
  
"No, of course not! What would make you think that?"  
  
"Well, you know . . ."  
  
"You guys have been acting pretty friendly lately. We just thought that you might be going out or something."  
  
Shin was too dumbfounded to speak for a moment. What could make them even assume something like that? "Look, if Nasuti-san and I were dating, don't you think that everyone here would know. Besides, she's more like a sister then anything, why not be friendly?"  
  
"He has a point."  
  
"Come on, let's break up the love birds and get out of here. Hopefully before Seiji does something more unexpected then dancing with Nasuti."  
  
"Like what Touma?"  
  
"Asks her out!"  
  
All four were on agreement with that.  
------  
The days that followed were not as festive as the others would have liked. Reality was still there to whack them upside the head with schoolwork.  
  
Life at the manor returned to its routine of the four boys waking up, and heading off to school, then coming home and doing homework. This routine was slightly different for Shin and Nasuti. Shin, unlike the others, was a year ahead, and instead of enjoying his final year of high school, was instead attending his first year of college.  
  
The nice thing about college was, you were allowed to choose your classes, and on certain days, were allowed to sleep in. The draw back was the note taking, the lectures, studying for exams, term papers, not to mention the homework alone could drive you crazy, if you didn't have a decent supply of caffeine on hand.  
  
And then there was Nasuti, who was not only teaching at the University, but was actually a student there herself. At twenty-two, she was not only teaching the tales of past heroes and foes, but often attended many night courses to achieve her Master's degree in Fine Literature.  
  
She was usually the first to wake (unless Seiji beat her to it when he awoke to meditate) and the last to come home in order to complete all the worked she had to deal with.  
  
Today though, it would be Shin who would arrive home before sunset.  
  
Right after his last class ended around four; he headed straight for the library. He was majoring in marine biology, which meant for him that unless he wanted to score poorly on an upcoming test, it was time to study!  
  
So after a few hours of hitting the books, and an unexpected meeting with the mysterious Miyuki-chan, he finally hoped the next train for home.  
  
It was then, as he walked the final length up the hill, towards the house, when he noticed a familiar someone standing at the dock, watching the sun dip lower into the horizon.  
  
"One of my favorite pastimes, I have found at my age, has been watching the sun set. For the younger generations, it may seem like a waste of time, but that may be only because they do not have the patience to appreciate it. At one time, I may have been like that too, but now I realize that it was important for me to watch such a sight, since there may come a time, where I would never be allowed to see such splendor again."  
  
That is what he had told her, when she had first asked him why he sat there every evening before and after nightfall.  
  
"Oh grandfather," she sighed, "I wish you were still here."  
  
The minutes moved slowly, and like every day, since the first when she had sat there with her grandfather at age twelve, and fell asleep in his lap, she gazed outward towards the lake, and watched past the glimmer and the colors, to the space in-between where her memories lied.  
  
"Want some company?"  
  
"Shin?" She turned to greet him, "Did you just get here?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just about to head in when I saw you out here."  
  
"I see. Well then, yes, some company would be nice for a change."  
  
The silence that was present between them was welcome, but maybe because Shin had sat in a silent library for a few hours, he was sort of itching to speak.  
  
"So, I finally got to meet Miyuki-chan."  
  
"Really? She's working tonight?"  
  
He nodded, "I think I now know why Touma is so reluctant to talk about her. She's pretty cute."  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think that's the actually reason," she laugh softly, and then sighed, "Such a nice evening." Standing side-by-side, they looked ahead to the site which slowing awaited conclusion. The day that now slipped away had been beautiful, and had no need to prelude what night awaited them. Cool breezes gently wafted away the lingering warmth that the sun's rays had cast down.  
  
"It is, isn't it," he looked over at her as the last of the fading light softly set its glow upon her. 'Miyuki-chan isn't the only cute girl Touma should worry about.'  
  
She caught his gaze, but instead of a smile, it was an expression of much thought, and concern.  
  
"Shin," her voice was low, but somewhat on the verge of being upset, "I didn't want to bring this up until I knew more, but there is something I need to ask you about."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Has- is there something that has been-, "she slowly sighed, "Is there something wrong, Shin?"  
  
"What? No, of course not! I'm fine," he moved to be away from her, but he was stopped by her hold on his hand.  
  
"Shin listen, I know this could all be just my imagination- for all I know there could be nothing wrong, but- lately you just seem troubled, and -," the words she needed gave her a hard time finding their way to her tongue, "I'm- I can't help but worry there is something that is really bothering you, and that it might-," his other hand was lifted to cover hers.  
  
"Nasuti-san, there is nothing to worry about. Yes, something has been troubling me, but it isn't something that's life threatening. Please don't worry anymore Nasuti-san. It my problem and I can handle it. Besides, if you do any more worrying, you'll soon have wrinkles."  
  
"I'm bound to be plagued by them anyways from all five of you," she laughed, "But Shin, if there is anything that you want to talk about anything, I'm here to listen."  
  
There to listen. They sounded so simple those words. Anyone could listen, but could she accept what he had dealt with? Would his words scare her away?  
  
But this was Nasuti, and after being in her company as long as he had, would it change her? Would it change what she thought of him?  
  
Could he tell her? A part of him wanted to tell someone for longer then his heart would let him. That is what humans did after all; express them to find comfort, or understanding. But another part kept him from it.  
  
He sat down again. There was just so much, so many questions, so many feelings, too many thoughts.  
  
"Shin?" her touch was like a mother's, full of warmth, care, and trust.  
  
"I," Did he really want to do this? "I sorta," Even with the costs? "I like someone."  
  
"Is that it? Oh Shin, if it's just a girl problem, then-"  
  
"It's not a- let's just say if it was a girl, then there wouldn't be a problem."  
  
'If it was a girl?' She hadn't mean to gasp, but somehow she did, "Shin, are you-"  
  
He nodded.  
  
So that was it. The truth was now known, and here was the climax that would confirm what his heart did not want.  
  
What he got was just the opposite.  
  
A hug.  
  
Two arms from behind circled his shoulders, and held him so close that he was completely overwhelmed by her warmth and her scent.  
  
"N-Nasuti-san! You're- Why are you hugging me?"  
  
"Because I think you needed a hug," a part of him actually ached when she pulled away to face him.  
  
"Oh Shin, I was so worried that it was something worse."  
  
"You're not upset?"  
  
"Upset? Now Shin, why would I be upset? I mean, I'm certainly surprised, most would be. Is that what you were worried about?"  
  
"Yeah...kinda'."  
  
She leaned in close, "Can I tell you a secret? I have kept in touch with a pen pal from Paris, who I have been writing to for about six years now. Over that time, he would always refer to a lover of his who he was completely obsessed with. Now being the romantic that I am, I was determined to find out more about this person he was devoted to. I finally got my chance when I went back to visit him in, and guess what I found out. The "she" who I thought it to be was a "he" indeed."  
  
Shin, could only stare, so she got to her point.  
  
"It was an eye opener for me, but then I realized something. You must love whoever your heart tells you is right. And a person should not be thought of differently for that. Am I right Shin-kun?"  
  
Warm, that's all he could feel just then. Warm, and free.  
  
"You are right Nasuti-san. Oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've missed the sunset," stars lifted to their seats, as darkness overcame the light.  
  
She stood, "There is always tomorrow. "  
  
He followed.  
  
"Don't worry Shin, I won't tell the others. We'll keep this to ourselves."  
  
"It seems that I have to much to thank you for Nasuti-san."  
  
"You can make it up to me by preparing dinner for the rest of the week," the worn path before them, was one they had both taken many times. Each time, it was to either to escape, or to return to whatever existed in the real world.  
  
She took his hand again. This time not willing to let go, for this gesture said more then Shin could hope. I'm going to be right here if you need me. No matter what.  
  
He should have none better. But with every thing said and done, somehow the cold dull feeling that would sit within him, now no longer had volume where it mattered. There was just this warmth, Nasuti's warmth that she so willingly gave. The warmth he was so worried of losing.  
  
_"You guys have been acting pretty friendly lately. We just thought that you might be going out or something."  
_  
'To go out with Nasuti,' he thought, 'What would that be like?'  
------  
Seiji: THUNDER BOLT CUT!!!!  
  
Shin: SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!!!!  
  
C.G: Ahhhhh!!!!!! runs for her life SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!  
  
Seiji: Oh no you don't!  
  
Shin: You're not getting away from us this time!  
  
C.G: What I do!  
  
Shin: You made me Gay that's what! How the heck is this supposed to be a "Shin and Nasuti" fic, if the "Shin" part of it dosen't even like girls!  
  
Seiji: And you made me dance!  
  
C.G: Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?  
  
Seiji: Well, ahh . . . Oh what the heck, let's just get her!  
  
Shin:Yeah!  
  
C.G: Ahhh!!!!! runs for life NASUTI-SAN!!!!! HELP ME!!!! hides behind Nasuti  
  
Nasuti: What's the problem?  
  
C.G: They're trying to KILL ME!!!  
  
Nasuti: What?  
  
Shin and Seiji: Umm, no we're not.  
  
C.G: Yes you are!  
  
Nasuti: ENOUGH!  
  
C.G, Shin and Seiji: shudder  
  
Nasuti: All right, for one thing, Shin, Seiji, you two should not be trying to kill anyone!  
  
Seiji and Shin: Sorry.  
  
Nasuti: And you . . .  
  
C.G: Huh?  
  
Nasuti: Give me one good reason why I am helping you with this.  
  
C.G: Because I promise that you'll get your revenge on Touma in the next chapter!  
  
Touma: Hey!  
  
Nasuti: Deal! You guys hear that! None of you are allowed to kill C.G.  
  
All: But-  
  
Nasuti: No buts!  
  
C.G: Yay! I'm safe! Anyways, if I own these guys, do you think they would be trying to kill me?  
  
All: YES!  
  
C.G: glare And please stay in tune for the next chapter. I'm gonna do something very evil!  
  
Shin: What?  
  
C.G: cat face Not telling!  
  
TBC 


End file.
